Living In The Moment
by Ilovemychemicalromancegerard
Summary: Frerard


Frank's P.O.V.

I was on the swing, trying to remember what just happened. A flashback zipped through me, an energetic pulse seeping through my veins. I was sitting in my room, blasting The Misfits through my speakers, not caring if anyone heard. I checked the clock. _12:37am, _it read. I sighed, pulling myself out of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and plugged the coffee maker in and waited. I sat down at the table, coffee mug in hand, deep in thought. I studied the walls. They were freshly painted a horrid olive green color, with two ratty brown leather couches watching them from either side. An oak wood table sat in the middle of the living room, parked in front of the T.V. I could hear my dad snoring away upstairs. I wondered what school would have in store for me after summer vacation. Being bullied, almost failing classes, being called a faggot, and getting shoved in lockers. Yippee. A loud smash from the kitchen window made me jump. Someone was breaking in.

A young teenaged boy entered through the kitchen window, he inspected the room and spotted me. I tried to duck behind a chair, but it was no use. He ran to me, black shaggy hair trailing behind him. I made a run for it and tried to unlock the door. He grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around before I could. He put his hands next to the sides of my head, pressing against the door, his face inches away from mine. He was actually attractive. He smelt of coffee and cigarettes. My heart was leaping out of my chest. He leaned into me; his chest pressed against mine, and looked into my eyes. His eyes were hazel and I couldn't look away. He took a hand and lifted my chin up. He turned and his lips brushed against my ear. "Goodbye." He whispered. I saw him bring up a bat. Everything went black.

As my mind processed the flashback, I felt light headed and fell backwards off the swing, hard. I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't notice the teenager next to me. He ran towards me and dropped his bag next to my limp body. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. I shook myself and made an effort to get on my elbows, with no luck. "Yea, I'm fine." I murmured. "What's your name? I'm Mikey." "Frank." I got back on my swing, clutching my head. It hurt like hell. "Shit! Are you okay? Your bleeding!" I looked down at my hands, covered in a red sticky substance. "Ah, fuck." I shout. A child looked at me and ran off to their mother, sobbing. "Dude, you gotta go to the hospital! You need stitches." I look up at him, for the first time. He had light brown hair and black glasses. "I don't have a car." I said. "I'll drive you there, it's no problem." I smiled at him in pain and stood up. "Okay, thanks." He picked up his bag and we walked to his car.

We stopped at a beat up old truck. I got into the passenger seat and pulled my hoodie up, not wanting to get blood on the seat. "How old are you?" "I'm 17." I said light headed "Cool! I'm 16." We pulled up to the hospital. "Name please." The lady said, not really interested. "Frank Iero. I'm here to get stitches immediately." She picked up the microphone. ", please report to the main office as soon as possible." A doctor soon arrived and picked me up. "Please follow me to my office" He said. I sat down on the hard metal chair. "FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed as he stitched my head together again. "Please don't curse, we have young children here." He said quietly. I glared at him. "HOLY JESUS! OUCH!" "Alright Mr. Iero, you are all ready to go, just wait 12 hours before you take a shower and do NOT scratch where the stitches are."

"Hey, thanks again for taking me." "No prob, dude. I really need a coffee, do you mind coming we me to Starbucks?" Mikey said. "Sure! I could really use a coffee right now." We pulled into Starbucks and bought two Frappuccino's. We sat down at a table. "So, wha-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Sorry, I have to get this." Mikey said. I nodded and he picked up. "Wait, wait. Calm down bro, calm down. Now start over again. What did yo-" the door slammed behind him. "I have to go, I'm sorry." He grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a few numbers. "Call me tomorrow, Frank." He gave a quick grin and ran out the door. I smiled, tomorrow would be awesome.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. "Gerard! Where are you?" "DOWNSTAIRS!" He screamed back. I raced down the stairs. He face was tearstained and his face anxious. "Are you going to explain to me what happened?" Gerard let out a big sigh. "I robbed someone's house, and I think I killed them!" "WHAT?" I screamed. "Yea, I'm just so stressed but I had to tell someone!" I sighed. This wouldn't have been the first time he's robbed someone. "It'll be alright Gerard. Just promise me you won't do it again. He nodded and I left him in his room to think.

My phone started ringing, waking me up. "Hello?" I said sleepily "Hey, it's Frank." "Oh hey! Do you want to come over to my house in a few hours? I feel bad about yesterday." "Sure! Text me your address and I'll take my parent's car." "Ok, see you then, dude!" "Bye."

Frank's P.O.V.

It only took me a matter of minutes to get there. I rang the doorbell and the lovely familiar scent of coffee lingered around the house. Mikey opened the door and invited me in. It was very dark inside, even though all the lights were on. _Strange, _I thought. "I have to change; my brother Gerard is downstairs if you want to meet him. I'll be in my room upstairs." "Okay!" I said. I walked down stairs to see a door with a lot of Smashing Pumpkins and Misfits posters. _Hey, I might like this guy. We seem to like the same music._ I knocked on his door. "Come in!" I heard him scream. I opened the door and froze. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stared at me, surprised, shell-shocked, and nervous. Mikey ran down the stairs. "What's wrong?" I pointed a shaky finger at Gerard. "THAT'S THE DUDE WHO ROBBED ME!" "Oh shit." Mikey said "Frank, I can explain!" The room turned fuzzy and distant. I couldn't hear him after that.

I woke up on a couch. Gerard was sitting next to me. "Hey, look, before you scream, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, or rob you. But, please. Don't tell anyone I robbed you! I'll explain it all to you over time. But, I can't right now." He looked down at his feet and back up to my eyes again, they were watering. I knew the right thing to do, even if he did rob me. I pulled him into a long hug. "Thanks, for everything Frank." I looked into his eyes but couldn't pull away. He leaned in closer to me, millimeters away from my face. His lips crushed into mine. I was surprised but I couldn't pull away from him. I didn't want to pull away from him. But we had to pull away to breathe. We immediately started again. He licked my bottom lip, playing with my ring. It just felt so right.

Gerard's P.O.V.

I smuggled his lips with mine. I couldn't help myself; I just wanted to see how soft his lips were so bad! I licked his bottom lip, begging for entry into his mouth. I knew he was gay. I could just tell from the way he looked, spoke, walked, the way he looked at me when I robbed him. I was just so glad I was right.

He let out a moan and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. I heard the door unlock and I pulled away quickly and pretended to be asleep. "Hey Frank, you're up! It looks like my brother fell asleep on the job" Mikey said, chuckling. "I just woke up actually! Where were you?" "I had to buy groceries for lunch." "Fuck, what time is it?" "It's about 8:47pm." "Wow. Hey, do you mind if I sleep over tonight? I really don't want to go home tonight. Now with all the cops around." "Sure, no prob! Gerard, wake up! I'm back!" I rubbed my eyes and pretended to be sleepy. "Oh hey Mikes!" "I bought lunch! Come eat!" We followed him into the kitchen and I winked at Frank. "We have pizza for lunch and spaghetti for dinner!" Mikey called out. I sat down at the table. "Ah shit! I forgot my jacket at the checkout in the grocery store! I'll be right back." Mikey ran out the door. Gerard sped over to me and started where we left over, instantly putting his tongue in my mouth again, grazing over my teeth and all over the roof of my mouth.

We walked over to the couch and he lay on top of me, hands wandering all over my body. I started to take off his shirt. He pulled back, "Not right now, Gerard." I was disappointed but I understood. We walked back to the coffee table, hands entwined. I made all three of us coffee, leaving Mikey's coffee in the microwave to keep warm. "I found my jacket." Mikey said, closing the door. "Awesome bro!" I said. "So, I see you two have been getting to know each other. Maybe all three of us should have a sleepover instead of just us!" Mikey suggested. "That sounds cool!" Frank said.

All three of us piled on top of the couch, watching horror movies, and eating popcorn. We had chips and coffee and Skittles, since Frank brought a whole bag of them. Frank fell asleep first. I couldn't help staring at him. He looked so angelic and adorable. He was irresistible. I fell asleep second, leaning my head on his shoulder

I woke up to the sound of giggling. Frank was watching a comedy movie. "Good morning Gee!" He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. _Gee, I like that_, I thought. "Morning Frankie!" I said snuggling against him. He giggled again at the movie, I loved his giggle. It was so cute. "Where's Mikey?" I asked Frank. "He said he was going over to Alicia's?" He said, unsure if that was the right name or not. "Oh, then he won't be back until tonight. Alicia is his girlfriend." "Oh, that's cool." He said, staring at the T.V. "Wanna go to the park?" "Yea, but can I borrow some clothes." I nodded and he followed me to my room. I threw him a black shirt and black skinnies. He didn't bother to go to the bathroom to change. I stared at him in awe. His chest was absolutely flawless. His tattoos were beautiful on his pale skin. He looked at me and I turned away, blushing. He started to blush, too. We just shared this beautiful secret moment. I changed and we headed out to the park

Franks P.O.V.

We were sitting on a park bench, underneath a lot of shady trees. There weren't a lot of people on the road. A group of popular kids I recognized from my school were walking down the road. "Hey faggot? I see you got a boyfriend! Why don't we teach you what happens when you bring your boyfriend outside. Gerard glared at them "LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" "Oi faggot! You better watch what you say or you'll be going down, too!" They came up to me and grabbed me by the collar. Gerard ran over to me and punched the popular kid's face. He doubled over in pain. "Fucking gays, let's leave them to make out alone." He said, trying to hold back the tears that were obviously there.

"Who were they?" Gerard demanded, anger building up inside of him. "Just bullies from school, I get use to them calling me names and beating me up though." "If they ever bother you again, you let me know and I'll kick their fucking asses! Okay?" "Okay!" I said, smiling. We walked down to the pond and sat on the grass next to it. He stared deep into my eyes, glowing with curiosity. "What?" I said, staring back. He sighed "Oh, nothing." "No, seriously. What's wrong?" "I just really like you, Frank. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Gerard's P.O.V.

He barely reacted. "I really like you too, Gerard." "Really?" I said, grinning like a fool. "You may have robbed me, but you are really nice and considerate on the inside, I can tell." He leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed his forehead and lay down. He jumped up and bear hugged me, snuggling into my chest. I put an arm around him and pulled him closer. I smiled to myself. A couple hours later we decided to head back to his house.

His parents were sitting on the couch, talking to a cop and looking devastated about the broken window. Frank and I walked in. "Oh Frank! I'm so glad you're home! This kind police man needs a description of the robber you saw."

My face crumpled and I looked at my feet. I looked back up at Frank. He was thinking. "I didn't see him clearly; I have no idea who did it." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned around and hugged him. "It's okay Frank, I'm sure whoever did it will never hurt you again." He smiled and hugged me back. "It's okay, I forgive them. I'm sure they needed the money more than we did." He whispered so no one could hear. I smiled and patted his back. "I'll tell you soon." I whispered back. He nodded and pulled away. "Gerard and I are going to my room." He shouted, walking downstairs.

His room was covered in posters, just like mine. It was dark downstairs, just how I liked it. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. He put a Smashing Pumpkins CD in and started blasting it. "I love this album!" I squeaked. I started doing random dance moves and running around like an idiot. I grabbed him and we danced together. He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you!" He said. "I love you, too!" We jumped up onto his bed and danced. We passed out on his bed, panting together. He giggled and started kissing me. He deepened the kiss and licked my top lip. I moaned and he slipped his tongue in. We explored each other's mouths. We both took our shirts off. The door opened.

Frank's P.O.V.

"FRANK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My father yelled. "Dad, I c-can explain!" "NO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND DON'T COME BACK!" He bellowed. I grabbed both of our shirts, as many clothes as I could, my cd player, and ran out the door with Gerard. "It's okay Frank." Gerard said, trying to comfort me. I nuzzled my head inside his chest and cried. "You can stay at my house." Gerard said, smiling. "Really?" "Of course! Mikey won't mind." I nodded and he held my hand and we walked to his house.

"Mikey! Frank's staying with us for a little bit!" "Okay, bro." Mikey said. I sniffled and followed Gerard upstairs to his room. I collapsed onto his bed, feeling the tears welling back up into my eyes. I fought them back and cuddled with Gerard. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have started kissing you, I'm sorry, Frankie." I put a finger to his lips. "This isn't your fault. None of it is. It's my dipshit dad. I never told him I was gay because he's a huge homophobe." I told him. He let out a soft sigh and kissed the top of my head. "Well, you can stay as long as you want. No one is going to make you leave." I didn't ever want to let him go.

Gerard's P.O.V.

He fell asleep in my arms with tear streaked cheeks. I cradled him and stroked his hair. He was such an angel, and he didn't deserve the treatment he got from his dad. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell him that I loved him.

A few hours later, he woke up. He blushed, noticing he was cuddled in my arms. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Mornin' Gerard" He whispered, kissing me on the forehead. "Morning Frank." I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen, dropping him in a chair. I walked to the coffee makers and made two cups for us.

Frank stared at me with sleepy eyes when I walked back in. "Hey, look alive sunshine! I got coffee for us!" He smile wearily and took the mug from my outstretched arm. "So, do you go to school?" I asked, watching him sip his coffee. "Eh. I don't know anymore. My school can go fuck itself. No one gave a shit about me there anyways." He looked down into his cup and sighed. I scooted closer to him, holding his hand and smiling at him.

THAT DECEMBER

We walked down the street and I squeezed his hand. "Frankie! A comic store! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I squealed like a little girl. I let go off his hand and ran to the store window, pressing my nose against the glass, leaving a breath mark on the window. I ran back to Frankie and pulled him into the store. I stared in awe at all the new comics in the store. Had I really not been to a comic book store that long? I bought a couple of comic books and ran out the store, dragging Frank behind me. After going into town, we decided to go to a restaurant.

The waiter took our jackets and we sat down at a table. I stared at him, restraining myself from just jumping over the table and kissing him. I smiled at him the whole time we ate. We walked back home in pitch black. It was silent; there were no cars on the road. The snow was too thick for cars to pull through it; the streets were almost completely empty. I saw a bench that had no snow on it, due to the holes in it. I grabbed him and pulled him over to the bench. I pulled him down onto the bench with me. I gently pulled him forwards by his hips, leaning into his chest. "I have to tell you something, Frank." "Okay." He whispered. I put my hand on the back of his neck, and I felt him shudder. "Frank, I love you."

Frank's P.O.V.

I smiled. "I love you too, Gerard." He didn't give me and second to breathe. He crushed his lips against mine, rubbing his hands against my back. I moaned and gently grabbed his hair. It was really cold, though. I stopped kissing him and grabbed his hand and ran towards an abandoned warehouse. I kicked the door in and pulled him towards the center of the floor. He smiled at me mischievously and grabbed the back of my neck again. I sat on the floor and waited for him to sit next to me. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, keeping me warm. The sound of his heartbeat was relaxing. I smiled to myself and buried my head into his chest. I felt safe and peaceful in his arms.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was laying on the floor. The sun was creating shadows against the windows, where Gerard was standing. I snuck up behind him and hugged him. He jumped and spun around. "Oh, you're awake!" he said, hugging me back. I kissed him and smiled. "I love you, Gerard." "I love you too, Frank." "Let's go back to the house." He grabbed my hand and we walked through the icy snow.

Gerard's P.O.V.

Frank, oh Frank. He's so perfect. I'm so lucky to have him. What does he see in me? I stopped thinking and ran downstairs to my room, pulling Frank behind me. I turned the heater on full blast, warming our bodies. It still wasn't warm enough. Frank and I jumped into my bed and cuddled underneath all of the multiple blankets piled on top of us.

I looked at him and noticed he had lust in his eyes. He smirked at me and started kissing my neck, making me shudder. He stuck a cold hand up my shirt, gently grabbing the skin. I rubbed right beneath his crotch, making him moan. He tugged on my shirt and I took it off. He took off his pants, making his boner very visible. I quietly chuckled to myself and licked his bottom lip. He parted his lips, and I slipped my tongue in, exploring his mouth.

I slowly put my hands underneath his boxers, making him buck his hips forward. I grabbed hold of him and rythmatically stroked him. "Oh, Gerard." Frank moaned. I started pumping faster, making him moan louder.

He started climaxing so I stuck him inside of my mouth, deep throating him. He exploded in my mouth, leaving an awful taste in my mouth. I swallowed it and starting kissing him again. He ripped my pants off of me pulled my boxers down. I moaned as he put me inside of his mouth. I lightly grabbed his hair, pushing him further. He smiled and kept going until I came in his mouth. He spat it on the floor and we collapsed onto the bed, staring at each other and panting.

We heard a knock at the door and I threw the blanket over us. I pretended to be asleep and Mikey walked in. "Wow, Gerard's asleep already?" Frank giggled. "His sleeping schedule is unpredictable!" "Well, I'm off to Alicia's again! Don't destroy too much property while I'm gone!" Mikey said, laughing. He shut the door and I opened my eyes.

I giggled and kissed Frank on the forehead, cradling his face with my hands. He smiled and got up. He grabbed two pairs of boxers and threw one at me. I watched him change and smiled to myself. He was so perfect. "I'll go make us some coffee." Frank said. I followed him upstairs and I hooked my arm around his waist.

"So, Mikey got an invitation to a dance tomorrow." I said casually, sipping my coffee. "Oh, that's cool. Who's he going with?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mikey's not going; he has to have dinner with Alicia's family tomorrow night. He said I could take you with me instead. Do you want to go?" Frank giggle. "Is that even a question Gee? Of course!" I smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing.

Frank's P.O.V.

"Come on Gee! We're going to be late for the dance!" I screamed. When I got no response, I sighed and walked downstairs. "Gee? Are you in here?" "Be right out Frankie!" I smiled. I loved when he called me Frankie. A few minutes later, he walked out. My jaw dropped. "What do you think?" "It's red!" I screamed. It was so hot on him. "Yep!" "I love it!" I squealed like a little girl. He chuckled and hugged me. "Okay, you ready to go?" I nodded and followed him to the car.

We walked into a big ballroom, with loads of people crowding it. I sighed. I hated crowds. Gee grabbed my hand and we walked in. We were offered martinis until they realized how young we were. I just giggled and followed Gerard to the center of the ballroom. "Gee, I don't want to dance in front of everyone!" He just laughed and dragged me to the center of the dance floor. We got a lot of dirty looks, being two guys. We just ignored them.

A slow song started to play. We started dancing, and I realized no one else was, they were just watching us. "Just keep dancing." Gerard whispered. I continued, panicking a little. At the end of the song, Gee pulled me in for a long kiss, and I threw my arms around his neck. Everyone stood there with surprised faces. After a few minutes, someone screamed and clapped wildly. The rest of the crowd joined in, smiling. I smiled so hard, my face hurt. That was one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
